Naruto: Generation 2
by Rikku-Dark-Angel
Summary: This is a fanfiction of a roleplay I joined. Basically, all the Naruto characters have grown up and had children, etc. Now see what happens to their kids! Rated T for language, as well as safety.
1. Pranks and Meetings

Hellosh This is a fan fiction on a future Naruto roleplay I joined, which has gotten pretty far. It's a cool storyline, so I thought I'd make a fanfiction on it.

-Chapter 1-

Pranks and Meetings

------

Niranji grinned as he got out of class, looking around quickly as he climbed into the air ducts, leaving the vent open as he crawled towards his target. "I'm gonna have so much fun with this prank!" Niranji chuckled, crawling along the air duct with ease, reaching the place he was looking for. "Now...time to bring out the tools!" Niranji said, digging in several pockets, pulling out enormous amounts of fireworks and other items. He looked down through the vent at the exit of the school and snickered, opening it as he placed his fireworks at the hole, grabbing a large roll of firecrackers. He was intent on his prank, not being able to notice if someone was coming up behind him or not.

Sitting behind young Naranji was indeed his father. "So, Niranji, another prank today? What is it this time, fireworks? Hehehe... You were exactly like me when I was a boy." He tugged on Naranji's foot. "Come on Naranji. If you come with me now, I won't tell Dokigi-sensei."

Karen was right behind the prankster, crouching behind him silently. She smirked and pounced onto his back, the air vents in their academy were reasonably large. The girl knocked him onto his stomach, laughing quietly.

"Boo!" She whispered, giggling. "Hey, 'ya need help?" Karen asked, sitting cross-legged on his back, looking down at his face.

"Well, do 'ya?" The girl asked brightly and energetic. Karen got off him and sat down next to Niranji, lying against the vent wall. She looked at Naruto, who had appeared from another vent, and sighed.

"Aww... Did you **have** to come, Naruto-sama?..." She asked, pouting.

Kiltin and Kenji were by the Academy. Silently watching as Kiltin laughed. "Niranji thinks he could pull that off against Mom and the Hokage." He said. He merely smirked as he viewed his younger sister. She was only younger by three minutes from a count, but she didn't act her age. He was watching the scene from the doorway, smiling.

"AH! Karen!" Niranji yelled, lighting the firecrackers off and throwing them at the wrong vent. "Aww man... that wasn't good..." Niranji said, covering his ears as they blew up loudly, rattling the vents loudly. He felt the tug on his foot and looked behind him. "AH! Dad!" Niranji said, looking at Naruto carefully. "Can you get off me, Karen?" Niranji asked, sighing a bit.

Kiltin smirked. "Niranji, mom's going to kill you when she sees what you did. Especially like this. You may be a Genin. But Hokage-Sama is our teacher." Kiltin said to Niranji as Kenji began barking at Karen. Running up to her. As if barking for Marmalade. Kiltin kept his hands in his pockets. Kiltin kept his hands there as he looked at his sister. And shook his head at Niranji. "At least...I think he's our team's sensei." Kiltin said.

Karen slapped her hands against her ears when the firecrackers went off, and lowered them after the explosions stopped.

"I-I'm sorry..." Karen said, biting her bottom lip. She looked down at Kenji, and jumped out of the vent, onto the ground below. The girl whistled, calling her mammoth sized, sandy-colored dog over, who responded with a loud bark. Marmalade was about five feet tall, with pointed ears, a long muzzle, and lowered, flagged tail. The canine appeared like a large wolf, with his huge paws. Karen tackled Kiltin, giving him a hug.

"Hi brother!" She said happily, looking up at him with bright hazel eyes. The golden specks in them sparkled against the setting sun, giving off a mystical aura.

Kiltin felt himself hot the ground with a large thud from the tackle. Luckily he had not been hurt in the process. The sparkles in her eyes, an effect. He smiled as he sat upright. "Hi sis." he said smiling. He looked pretty beaten up. "I just finished trying out a new technique." he said smiling. He felt uneasy as she had tackled him. "What do you feed that dog?" he asked her about Marmalade.

"Umm, dog food?" She said, tilting her head. The girl sat on top of his stomach, looking down at his face. "And can I see your new techniques? Please, please, please?" Karen begged, grinning. She wouldn't do much damaged sitting on top of anyone, because of her light weight and height. Her dark maple pigtails blew in a small breeze that came by, and Marmalade walked over, licking Kiltin in the face, covering it with doggy slobber.

"Eww, gross!" Karen laughed, swatting her giant dog gently on the leg.

Niranji felt Karen get off of him and grinned, lighting his fireworks off at once, leaping down the vent and running out of the building. "HAH! I wanna see him come outta that one with out a scratch!" Niranji said, stopping beside Karen and Kiltin, not noticing Marmalade. "I wonder what my dad'll do about those fireworks?"

Yuki was sitting near were his brother, Niranji, was making the noise. He flinched slightly and looked up when he heard the fireworks, he rolled his eyes once he did. What he saw didn't make him happy, his father was there as well, not to mention a few others. He waved a hand in dismissal and looked back down at the very thick book. It would probably take a normal person about a month to finish something like that, but he had just started it the previous day, and was already half-way through with it. It was actually quiet interesting, it talked about all these demons and all, and he was curious about the one of the Kyuubi, which he found interesting. He wanted to know more and had looked for some other books, but this was the only one that even mentioned it. He looked up again, hearing some other talk. He was no more than five feet away, sitting at the top of a tree, but they didn't even seem to notice he was there.

Hyuuga Ame was watching from behind a nearby building--looked like Naranji was up to no good again...as usual. She chuckled a bit as the son of Lord Hokage ran face-first into a rather large tree. According to her father, the Hokage was exactly the same when he was a kid. To her, it was hard to believe, but after seeing his son, she was starting to believe it more and more.

"So much stress..." Sakura said aloud while placing a stack of paper work on her desk. However, just as she was about to rest in her chair for a mere second... there it came. Niranji's fireworks. Yelling at the top of her lungs, Sakura quickly ran out of her room. Closing the door and placing her back to it, she could feel anger boiling up in her blood. "Ni...ran... JI!" She screamed while running back into the room to put out the fire which had started. All of her paperwork was now nothing but ashes.

Eye twitching slightly, Sakura began to march outside the doors with an angry look on her face. "NIRANJI!"

Kosuke had exited out of the building with Sakura, with a pissed look on his face. He had been peacefully enjoying a meal until some mislead fireworks had fell from the heavens and into his area. Burning his food and bits of his hair to a crisp. Of course, Kosuke knew it was probably what happened to Sakura too, since her scream was heard echoing throughout the whole academy.

Brushing a few burnt hairs out of his face, the Jounin walked right beside Sakura, who was hollering for the Hokage's son. _'He's gonna get it...' _Kosuke thought bitterly while thinking of his riceballs. _'Don't worry my little angels... I'll avenge you...'_

Kiltin froze in fear when she shouted. "M...mom..." He said, trying to calm her down. _'Niranji, you idiot.'_ He thought to himself. He shook his head. "Well...Mom...me and Karen are going to head outside..." He said, afraid of her at the moment. He looked at Yuki. "Hey Yuki. You want to come?" He asked Yuki as he and Kenji were walking out. Kenji whimpering from Sakura's yell, but he stopped when they began walking.

Niranji looked up, seeing Sakura and Kosuke. "Oh crap! Both of them! Gotta go!" Niranji said, turning quickly and running off. "You'll never catch me! I'm the fastest Genin arou--!" Niranji shouted, cut off as he slammed into a tree face first. "Ouch..."

Yuki looked down when he heard his name being called, he was always a bit nervous around others, but never really showed it, "Ok," he said in an even tone, not much emotion coming through. He slammed the large book closed and jumped down the tree, placing the book under his arm. He smirked when he noticed his brother becoming nervous and majorly frantic. He looked around and hugged the book tightly, he saw Ame standing a little in the distance, but said nothing when he realized his brother had run into a tree, he muttered the word, "Baka," under his breath, hoping no one heard.

Sukashi walked silently towards the academy, today was the day he would be able to start training to avenge his father's death. He hoped he wasn't grouped with a bunch of weaklings or jokers, he needed someone he could trust and count on to cover his back on missions and battles. He had came to the Hidden Leaf Village for merely one purpose, to talk with Uzumaki Naruto, of what had happened to his cousin. He knew little of his family, though he wished he had gotten a chance to talk with Haku before he had passed away. The villager's from the Hidden mist knew little of his cousin's death, let alone existence. Once Sukashi had heard of Naruto, the sixth Hokage, he had sent out to find him, and decided to continue his training in the village. His blonde bangs lightly ruffled by the wind before entering the academy, his grey eyes searched for any signs of living form. Once he scanned the area he entered a room.

Kiltin saw her follow him. Kenji remained next to Marmalade as Kiltin was out on the Genin Practice field. He looked at her. "Well actually there're two of them. One just happened when I was using the other one." He explained. He was quickly making three hand signs. Soon, his fist was engulfed in fire. "Nice?" He asked them. Then he closed his eyes. Focusing very hard, his eyes turned a deep crimson red, the two tears in each eye as he opened his eyes. And there, visible to them, was a level two Sharingan.

--------

There you go! Chapter One: Pranks and Meetings!

What will Sakura do to Niranji?

What's this Sharingan Kitin's acquired?

Will Kosuke ever get to avenge his precious riceballs?

Well, to save _some_ confusion, here is a list of characters and their families/bloodlines:

Kiltin/Kenji + Karen/Marmalade: Uchiha Sasuke/Inuzuka Oriha (Sakura is currently taking care of the twins, as Oriha is...apparently gone somewhere...)(Both don't know of their real mother)

Niranji + Yuki: Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hanabi

Ame: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten

Sukashi: Haku's cousin(Father unknown)


	2. Jutsus and Training

Well all, here's the second chapter in Naruto: Generation 2. Hope you all like it!

-Chapter 2-

Jutsus and Training

------

Karen looked at him in amazement, dropping her jaw. "No fair! Why can't I do anything like that!" She whined, looking up at him with a pout. "The eye thing, I mean..." The girl was sitting crossed legged and looked at him in envy, sticking her tongue out at him. "You always get everything first..." Karen sighed, shaking her head in annoyance. "It's so unfair! ...Can you teach me, Kiltin, please? Umm, actually, tell me what it's for first..." Marmalade barked, agreeing with the request, thumping his large tail against the ground. It made a large beating noise, and sent Karen up into the air a little, seeming to create a little earthquake.

Niranji had heard talk of techniques, and noticed Kosuke and Sakura stopping. He followed Kiltin and Karen, watching Kiltin intently as his hand burst into fire, noticing the crimson color of his eyes. "That's cool!" Niranji said, sighing inwardly. _'Man... I can't do anything that cool...' _Niranji thought to himself, pulling out a kunai knife and playing with it.

Ame blinked in interest as she saw three of the group leave. Curious, she slunk away from the area and made her way to where she believed they had gone to. What she found suprised her. Apparently, they had left to train or something, because her eyes came upon Kiltin and Karen, one of the two who was practicing some sort of Jutsu. Then, in the distance, she saw Niranji, obviously following them as well.

"What it does?" Kiltin replied. "Well...actually, I just got it training, and I haven't learned what it can do." He said, his hand losing the fire. "Attack me with a Jutsu. See if it's combat worth." He said to his friends as he readied himself. "Maybe it's combat effective." He said.

Kenji flew up into Karen's lap from Marmalade's tail thump as he rolled out and barked, trying to stop Marmalade.

Niranji sighed a bit, looking at Kiltin. "Wanna spar with me? I have something that you might find cool..." Niranji said, looking at Kiltin. "Wanna see it and spar with me some?" Niranji said, smiling at them.

Marmalade stopped his tail thumping, looking down at the barking Kenji. He whimpered, wagging his tail in the air so he wouldn't make another dent in the ground. Karen nodded and stood up, creating Bunshin copies. She ran at him with a kunai knife, jumping up and jabbing it at him at a high speed. Marmalade watched the two, and grabbed Kenji on the scruff of his neck, tossing the tiny dog onto his head. "Sorry, maybe later Niranji!" Karen laughed, still lunging at her brother.

Kenji only sat and watched. In a comfortable position on the large dogs head, he wagged his small tail into the air.

Kiltin saw Karen coming at him. "Did you make clones? I can't see them." He said. He could see her movement quickly as he gripped her wrist as he missed the stab. "Wow. That was easy seeing that." He said to her.

Sukashi perked his ears as he heard sounds coming from the Genin practice field. Having no other place to attend to at the moment, he quickly made his way to the area; it was well built and had lots of room for practicing Jutsus and special techniques, and it reminded him greatly of the training areas in his home village. His grey eyes flickered with interest as he spotted a group of students sharing their skills. Then his eyes landed on a boy that looked a lot like Naruto, maybe his son. He looked like a fool and a weakling. His eyes shifted back to the other pair of kids. They looked like worthy opponents, except the short one seemed childish and hyper. He noticed they were about to spar or have a match of some sort. Sukashi wondered if any of these students were his team mates, though he doubted it. The threesome looked like a group already, so he guessed they were.

Yuki said nothing to Kiltin as he watched. He sat down on the green grass, setting the large book down in front of him. He actually felt really weak when being compared to most. He didn't really think he was fit to be a ninja, he only did it because that's what his father wanted. He wanted to make him and others happy. It was a bit ironic, that was the only reason for why he pushed himself so hard, but, when he was in a spar with someone, he felt excited and he always tried his hardest. He didn't know why he was like that, he had always been weird. He shook the thoughts out of his head and looked back up at the older boy; that was another thing. He was a year younger than most of them, all of them were around thirteen, but he was only twelve. That also made him feel inferior.

Niranji looked at Yuki and said, "Well... This isn't fair... I wanna spar with someone and you're too busy reading your book... That, and you don't like to spar with me, as my memory recalls..." Niranji sighed, looking at the book over Yuki's shoulder. "What'cha readin'?"

Yuki looked up at his brother when Niranji spoke to him. He looked back down at the book and smiled a bit, "Oh, it's just a bunch of myths and legends." He smiled, re-reading the one that was obviously about the Kyuubi. It was seen in the next page, it had been drawn there, and he was completely fascinated by it. It was actually funny, the only time he actually gave a real smile was when he was reading something he liked; besides that, it was hard to make him smile at all, as he would mostly just give a smirk.

Karen looked at Kiltin, surprised. She could usually outmatch his speed easily when it came to weapons, but he caught her wrist this time! The girl yanked her arm free and dropped down, drawing her sword. She hoisted herself up and threw a kick at his chin, and extra push from the hoist should have made it stronger.

Kiltin avoided the kick easily, outmatching her. "I've gotten faster." he said. He quickly finished a hand seal to trap her. "Earth Type: Moving Land River." The ground below Karen and fifteen feet behind her became a fast moving mud river, and she was underneath!

"Ack! Kiltin!" Niranji said, grabbing Yuki and the book, leaping out of the way of the Jutsu. "Baka! Watch where you're aiming that!" Niranji yelled, setting Yuki down.

Yuki was surprised when Niranji grabbed him and moved him; he wasn't really paying attention to the things around him, which was actually very fatal. He sat on his knees and looked at his brother, he got a bit angry. He just turned back to his book however, then looked up; he didn't know why, but he felt like he was being watched. He looked around and didn't really see anything, but he still had the feeling. He whispered, "Byakugan," and the veins around his eyes pursed out a bit. He spotted someone, not really hiding, but he hadn't spotted him because he wasn't exactly looking for him, he let the Byakugan go and got up, walking towards where he saw Sukashi. He soon reached the older boy and stood in front of him, not really smiling or anything, "Hello, my name is Uzumaki, Yuki, may I ask who you are?" He said it, once again, in an even tone, no feeling or emotion behind it. He never really liked showing emotion to anyone, not even people he knew very well. Not even his teammates; he doesn't really care what they think of him, though.

Sukashi's eyes were focused on the two Genins, very movement was noticed and he watched it thoroughly and thoughtfully. He wondered if he would be able to learn some of their Jutsu; he did have photographic memory, but having enough chakra was another issue. It was obvious the male was stronger and more talented from what he saw, though their skills were both amazing. His eyes shifted to the other males, one was reading while the other was talking to the reader. It wasn't long before Sukashi's grey orbs settled on the fight once more, his eyes shimmered with sheer excitement and enjoyment, until his eyes darted to a figure that walked up to him. The boy that was reading introduced himself. Sukashi hesitated, wondering if he should cast a dark look at the boy until he left, but once he heard the last name Uzumaki, he stated in the same monotone, "So your Uzumaki Naruto's son. Well, my name is Aokawa Sukashi, the cousin of Haku. I must speak with your father sometime, I have business to take care of."

Karen fell into the mud, startled. "Faster is right..." She groaned, trying to stay above the top of the muddy river. Marmalade's eyes perked up, and he quickly jumped in, swimming to his master. Karen grabbed on and the large doggy jumped out, covered in mud.

"God, this stuff is going to slow me down..." The girl whispered, looking around for a body of water she could swim in. Karen spotted a nearby fountain, and made a break for it, jumping in and rinsing the mud off. Sure, she was now covered in water, but at least it was lighter than mud. Marmalade simply shook his fur, splattering mud everywhere, and on Kenji, who he had set down before jumping in. Karen jumped out and hopped on top of Marmalade, charging at Kiltin.

"Well sis. You got help from your dog. I'll let it slip this time." He said. He darted to the side. When he got close, he made the hand seal of the rat. Leaves shooting up in the air. When they cleared from Karen's view, Kiltin was on the ground, Kunai all over his body, a Sound Nin over him, stabbing him with a sword. The real Kiltin was hiding in a tree. _'She was never good in repelling Genjutsu.'_ He thought.

Karen stopped short when the Genjutsu activated, her eyes widened. She whimpered, a little teary eyed. The girl jumped off Marmalade, biting her bottom lip. "No way... I thought... Wasn't he okay just a second ago...?" She asked herself, her voice a bit shaky. Karen was never good at watching the one's she cared about being hurt like this, and she got a better grip on her sword, running towards the nins who were attacking the Kiltin image. She swung and ended up falling face-first onto the ground, looking around in confusion. "The hell!"

Kiltin sat on top of her back as he looked at her. "Mom never did teach you how to repel Genjutsu. That was a very easy thing to do. But it shows you care." He said. Out of his sack on his left leg he pulled out an apple and began to eat it. "Had enough?" he asked as he swallowed a large bite of the apple. Kenji was trying to tackle Marmalade.

Karen gritted her teeth under his weight, her hands gripping the ground.

"That was really cold, Kiltin!" She cried, looking up at him, her eyes wet. Karen didn't think he would sink that low. The girl tried moving, but Kiltin was over twice her weight, and if he totally pressured it onto her, she would easily bruise, or even break, something. "Can you get off of me?" Karen pleaded; it was an unfair advantage.

"So. Out of each time we fought, you have not won any." He said to her as he got off of her. He tossed her an apple as he stood up and began to eat his. Carefully watching his sister, he then looked at Kenji, who was curled up by Marmalade and asleep.

Karen sat up and chucked the apple back at his head, pissed. "Those weren't official losses! We got interrupted most of the time!" She said in annoyance, her pride hurt. "Come on, I can take you! Just stop friggin' cheating, baka!" The girl stood up in frustration, folding her arms in front of herself. Why wouldn't he just fight fairly with her for once? How was she supposed to win if he had all these advantages? Karen wouldn't give up though; it wasn't in her nature. Or, at least, admit that she was defeated.

Kiltin's Sharingan dispersed. "Actually, if you listened in class more, you'd figure out how to do more of this. Yes, you got third highest scores. But then half your notes were pictures of you and Marmalade." Kiltin said. "But. One of these days you'll get me." He said, smiling. He pulled out one of the three scrolls he had. "Clan Bloodlines..." he said as he opened it. "Hmm, Crimson eyes with Tears, see data # 73." He said, rolling the scroll until he could view it. "Odd...those eyes area bloodline called...Sharingan." He said.

-----

So Kiltin's got the Sharingan, Karen lost to her brother(insert gasp here), and the two have several watchers...(Ame, Sukashi, etc.) See what happens next in following chapters, soon to come!


	3. Searches and Gatherings

Well, here's chapter three I'm glad I've gotten so far in this. Usually I would just slack off... D:

-Chapter 3-

Searches and Gatherings

"Hmph." Was all Karen had to say to the 'one of these days' comment, and she looked down. One day pretty soon she would get him, or she hoped anyways. "Sharingan, eh? Heard that was from the Uchiha clan... So why do we have it?" Karen asked, looking up a bit. She was still annoyed at Kiltin, but this interested her. "Ah well, no matter. Let's save that for tomorrow, it's getting late." The girl sighed, starting to walk back to Sakura's house. Marmalade trotted behind her, picking Kenji up in his mouth.

Ame had watched the fight intently, not hiding as much now. She was kneeling, watching the group with interest. With all this fighting and training, she was getting a bit eager to train as well. Ah well, she could always do some target practice later, if she couldn't spar here.

"It can wait until morning. Karen, maybe we can talk tomorrow." He said, yawning. He stretched as he followed them, and of course they reached Sakura's house. Kiltin, taking Kenji from Marmalade as Karen and the large dog went into their room, went into his own, keeping a kunai knife under his pillow for guard as he lay down, Kenji lying next to him as the two quickly fell asleep.

Without another word, Sukashi walked away from the boy; he needed to find Naruto, and maybe Sasuke as well, though the Hokage would be the best choice. His eyes landed on the boy that was, moments ago, battling with the girl. The boy had true strength to use his opponent's weakness against her, even when they were what seemed like siblings. Sukashi noticed others; it was a girl, maybe she was one of his team mates. All he knew was that he was in the team two. He brought out his kunai knife and started fiddling with it. He enjoyed the silence but now that the battle had died down, he was bored, he brought out a scroll from his pocket; it was given to him by his father. Daisuke had forced him to study his family Jutsu and skills that only his blood-line carried. Sukashi's grey, with a hint of sapphire, eyes scanned the words over; now would have been a good time to practice his secret art and Jutsu. He hesitated before murmuring, "Makyō Hyōshō," ice mirrors forming around him.

After the fighters had left, Ame leaned back in a sitting position and took out a scroll of her own. She figured she might as well study a bit before going home. About five minutes into the reading, she heard a noise and instinctively ducked down into a bush. She tucked the scroll away and made a hand seal quite familiar to her. "Byakugan!" She whispered. Searching the area, she found just one person left, with what looked like a scroll in their hands. She heard something; words of some sort. She then saw the ice mirrors appear and narrowed her eyes a bit. "I've never seen anything like this before..." She muttered in her hiding spot.

Sukashi felt eyes on him, but ignored it for the mean time. He quickly entered the mirrors, with his kunai knife still in his hand. He threw it onto the center of the space that his ice mirrors formed. In the blink of an eye ten kunai knifes hit the center. He silently smirked to himself before Sukashi stepped out of the ice mirror and gathered his knifes off the ground, but as soon as he bent down the mirrors shattered. He cursed under his breath, he still hadn't mastered the technique. He wasn't concentrating enough; his mind was focused on his knifes for that second and it shattered. Sukashi got up and placed his kunai knifes away.

Yuki had been surprised when the boy said he had to speak with his father, as well as that he was a relative of Haku. He didn't really know much about Haku, just that his father fought him when he was younger. His father mostly told Niranji about things like this; they were much closer because, well, he himself didn't like to be around noisy people, nor obnoxious ones either. That's Naruto right there. He ran after Sukashi, standing a little behind the boy, when he saw the mirrors, and was a bit surprised. When they shattered he looked back at Sukashi, "Ano, Aokawa-sama, I can take you to my father if you would like." He said in bit of a shy tone when he started, but it soon turned normal. He didn't know why he was offering to take the boy, it was really none of his business. He didn't even know anything about the kid, besides his name and one relative. Maybe he was here to kill his father; he didn't know, he really shouldn't trust him.

With the Byakugan still active, Ame noticed someone else in the area. For now, she just decided to focus on the mirrors and the person who created them. The moment they shattered, she was just a bit suprised. The boy who had created them was standing in the middle with a bunch of kunai. She watched silently as the other boy came to him, and said something she couldn't quite make out, even though it was almost silent all around the three.

Sukashi snapped his attention to the boy he had talked with not too long ago; it was Uzumaki Yuki, though he almost laughed when he heard the younger boy address him 'Aokawa-sama.' It wasn't every day someone would call him with much respect. His ears perked as Sukashi heard the boy offer him to take him to meet with his father; that would help a lot and less troubling by trying to find the Hokage by himself. Sukashi hesitated before answering, unsure if he could trust Yuki. It might be a trap, but how? After all, the boy barely knew him. Then Sukashi noticed the uncertainty in the boy's silver eyes. Sukashi stated, "If you are unsure of your decision, you may change your mind. I'll not force you to do anything." He turned his attention to another pair of eyes; he felt them before he started his practicing. It was a girl with black hair, but why was she watching them? Was she a hunter-nin? He shook his head; that was the most absurd and preposterous guess,. Why was he jumping to conclusions? Still, he needed to be careful. Sukashi mustered the most treacherous glare at the girl, his stone grey eyes held dark menace. He brought out a kunai knife, just in cast the girl might try to strike, he slightly fiddled with it in a beat, while his other hand grasped the hint of his sword.

Seeing she had been spotted, Ame released the Byakugan and stepped out of her so-called hiding place. Noticing the weapon in Sukashi's hand, she told him, "There's no need to attack. I came here to train earlier, but it seems people were already here. I just decided to watch." Her gaze then darted toward Yuki, instantly spotting his silver eyes. _'So... Father was right when he said they would be here as well.'_ She thought, referring to the Uzumaki children.

Yuki looked at him and shook his head, "No, I'll take you." He hoped that his father wouldn't get mad at him for bothering him; it was a peaceful time, but still, his father was surely busy. Once he thought about it he sighed. Then again, it was his father; how much work could he do in a day? He was lazy, much like the previous Hokage. He knew it was respectful when he called the boy Aokawa-sama; he was older, and obviously much, much stronger than him, it was only right. He looked at Sukashi, then at Ame. He squinted his eyes a bit, looking hard at her. Then realized she as well had the Byakugan. He then realized how they were related; she was Neji-sama's daughter, his mother and he were cousins. His eyes widened a bit, but then returned to normal. He really wasn't secluded or anything, he just didn't really talk to people; and it was a bit of a surprise when he met a relative.

Sukashi once more thought of the younger boy's answer, coming to a decision. He finally nodded his head; it was a slight movement and seemed barely noticeable. Sukashi did not thank Yuki, but merely stated, "Lead the way." His hand never left his sword hint though, or his kunai knife being fiddled with. Then his mind wondered off as he thought of the possibilities of Yuki being in the same unit as him. The thought unnerved him for a moment, until he thought having the younger ninja in his team might actually come be to his advantage. After all, the boy seemed quiet, and not weak either. Sukashi snapped out of his thoughts before noticing that the girl was using a special technique. It was a blood-line trait; he had heard of this skill. It was known as Byakugan, and was used by only the Hyuuga clan.

"Well, if you two are leaving, then I suppose we might meet again." Ame said quietly, then sat down cross-legged and pulled out the same scroll she had earlier. It was on different Hyuuga techniques, given to her by her parents. It wasn't quite detailed enough as she'd like, but it was fairly good. She scanned over the parts she had already read, and continued on contently.

Yuki walked in front of Sukashi, quiet conscious of the fact that he was holding a kunai, and that his hand never left his sword. He frowned a bit, hoping that the boy wouldn't attack him. He walked through the village, looking back every so often, making sure that the boy was still following him. He was thinking back to when they saw Ame. He wondered why she was looking at him the way she was; it was pretty creepy. She looked at him like she knew something. He had just shrugged it off, he then realized something. This was the most he had actually talked or been around someone without being annoyed or wanting to strangle them because they didn't shut up. He was also a bit surprised he had been as nervous as he was. He wasn't ever nervous around anyone, and if he was, he could hide it very well. He soon reached the Hokage Tower, or whatever they called it now. He went inside, heading to the very top. He was stopped by an ANBU who asked what he wanted. He was standing right in front of his father's office, "I'd like to see my father." He said, giving the ninja a look that said, 'Are you going to deprive a child from seeing his father?'

Sukashi gave the Hyuuga one last glance before smiling to himself; today would be the day he would be able to know the history of Haku. He snapped out of his trance and took notice of Yuki's stat, it was obvious the boy was nervous and alarmed by his weapons. He placed his kunai knifes away into his pocket, but his hand firmly remained on the hint of his sword. He silently followed Yuki; Sukashi was merely a step behind the boy as they traveled to the Hokage's Tower. Once they were stopped by an ANBU, Sukashi stopped himself from killing the man, but his hand twitched slightly. Sukashi almost chuckled as his grey eyes spotted Yuki give the older man a pleading look. It was funny, but a bit uncalled for. He waited impatiently for the ANBU to move out of their way.

After a few minutes, Ame was still sitting in the same spot, but had a different scroll out: one about different kinds of weapons. She played with a kunai in her right hand a moment before throwing it at a tree with a flick of her wrist. Apparently, she had gotten up to carve a target, then went back over to her original spot. It hit straight at the bullseye, and Ame looked up to see how she did. She smiled in satisfaction, then went back to her scroll, taking out another kunai and twisting her fingers around it as if she were bored.

Yuki gave the ANBU an innocent smile when he let him pass, as he walked through he felt the man ruffle his hair as he passed. He frowned a bit and once he was in he fixed his hair. He pulled Sukashi into his office and closed the door, but didn't move from where he was standing. He mumbled a few insults at the ANBU and kept fixing his hair as well as he could. It just ended up looking messier than it was though, and he looked up at the older boy and muttered, "Uh, I hate doing that." He looked over to where his father's desk should be, expecting the man to be standing there. He wasn't quite sure why he was acting so, well, normal and casual in front of the boy. He would usually be very stoic. It was something about the boy's stoic-ness that made him want to just show emotion.

-------

Glancing back at Sakura, who was fuming with anger, she and Kosuke were just about to continue their stride until some Chuunin from the academy had run out to contact them. They wanted to know what had happened. Since Sakura wanted to take care of Niranji, Kosuke got stuck with the Chuunin. "It was the Niranji kid." He said while tapping his foot. Really, how many times did he have to explain it before they would understand? Finishing up their chat, Kosuke stepped out of the academy and started to follow Sakura.

"NIRANJI!" Sakura yelled once again, grabbing the Genin by his shirt collar. Her eyes looked as if they were on fire. "Would you care to explain...THIS!" She asked as a fire cracker, along with bits of burnt paper, was shown to him. Those papers took her hours to finish. It would take her forever to redo them. Why did Niranji always have to make work harder for her? Scowling quietly to herself, Sakura waited for Niranji to answer her. It wasn't long until Kosuke had reached them. Sakura dropped Niranji to the ground and both head mistress and Jounin glared at the boy.

Mitsuki had just exited(more like stumbled) out of the academy. She would have gotten out earlier, but was helping some Chuunin clean up the classrooms. Stretching her arms out, the Genin let out a happy squeal. It felt good to be outside. In fact, it was so good that Mitsuki could have fallen asleep right there if a she wasn't on academy grounds. Since she had nothing better to do, Mitsuki just walked around the area, humming a random song to herself.

His dreams again filled with unanswered questions, Kiltin's eyes were closed, but movement could be seen. He opened his eyes quickly as he woke up. Kenji was also awake and by his face. He stood up quickly as he looked at Kenji and smiled as the small dog leapt from the bed. Kiltin quickly made it and changed into a similar outfit that he had. He stretched quickly as he walked out of the clean room. Across from his door was his sister's. "She's probably passed out." He said to Kenji as he gave a few knocks on the door.

Karen moved a bit, turning under her blanket. Marmalade picked his head up and yawned, smacking his lips. "Mmf... The doors unlocked..." She groaned, trying to go back to sleep. The girl grabbed her pillow, shutting her eyes even tighter and furrowing her brows.

Kiltin smirked. "Well. I wasn't going to bother you." Kiltin said. "Just that, I have a few free meal passes and I was going to hand you one. But since you won't wake up..." Kiltin smirked, walking out of the front door. Kenji was in the sack on Kiltin's back as Kiltin began to jump on the rooftops. He knew he'd get Karen up with a free meal. His passing speed ended when he landed near the Academy. He stopped when he was five feet from Sakura.

Putting her glare on Niranji on pause for a second, Sakura turned around to see Kiltin. "Why lookie here... It's my boy." She said while walking over towards him. Kiltin wasn't her real son, but it didn't make a difference. He listened to her, ate her food, and did almost everything she told him to. So all the qualifications for being her son was definitely met. Ruffling his hair slightly, Sakura smiled at him. "Kiltin... you've been a good boy, unlike Niranji, right?"

When Sakura left, Kosuke continued to stare at Niranji, the piercing stare that he had developed when became a Jounin. Bending down to Niranji's eye level, the Jounin pulled Niranji's cheek. "You know how much trouble you caused... kiddie?" He said while stretching the flesh. "You burnt my lunch... It took me 5 minutes to pick out those riceballs, kiddie." Letting go of Niranji's cheek, Kosuke sighed quietly. Those riceballs were so expensive and he only got a little nip before they 'died'. Since Kosuke was getting tired of bending down, he was now seated directly in front of Niranji. "Do you know how much stress you cause?" He asked as he tapped his fingers on the grass. "And do you know what stress leads to?" Sighing quietly, Kosuke shivered. _'Wrinkles... they lead to wrinkles...'_ There would be hell to pay if a wrinkle ever made way on to his face. Yes... hell... Anti-wrinkle creams were that expensive.

Marmalade gave out a series of barks at the sound of a free meal, and ran to Karen's bedroom door, scratching at it. Karen threw a pillow at him to shut him up, then got out of bed, opening the door and going after her brother. She tackled him from behind, Marmalade landing next to him. "You should have waited! I would have come!" The girl pouted, frowning.

Kiltin smiled at her. She did care about him, and he knew it. "I just figured out some new technique." He said. He had forgotten the name since his head ached. "Actually, two of them." Kiltin said to her. "Karen. I was kidding, I'll get us a meal later." He said.

Karen whacked him upside the head, still clinging on, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "So you woke me up for nothing!" She asked, looking over Kiltin's shoulder and Sakura. "Hi Mom." Marmalade whimpered when Kiltin said they weren't eating yet, and he barked in frustration.

Niranji shuddered as Sakura looked away from him. _'She's scary as all shi-!'_ Niranji thought to himself, feeling his cheek being stretched. "Ow! What the hell was that for!" Niranji shouted, glaring at Kosuke. "So what if your riceballs got burned? Should know better than to put stuff where I can damage it... I actually meant to throw it in the exit doorway, not on your lunch... Wait... Um... My other fireworks... I li-!" Niranji got cut off, dropping to the ground as all of his fireworks went off with a dull boom, red and blue shooting out of the Academy. "Hehehe... Um... oops? Gotta go!" Niranji said, scrabbling up and running off, heading towards his house.

Kiltin poofed into a small log. "Well. You would have just slept all day long if I didn't get you up." Kiltin said, patting her on the head as he vanished. He quickly appeared in front of Niranji. "Niranji, you should know better. You're setting a really bad example for the Uzumaki Clan. I swear, you don't see me doing anything stupid to embarrass the Haruno Clan." He said.

Karen fell onto her chin and got up, rubbing it. "Oww..." She grunted, sitting Indian styled. "Sheesh, at least give me a warning..." Karen jumped onto Marmalade's back and lay belly down, falling back asleep. The dog whimpered and followed after Kiltin, not knowing whether to go home or not.

Niranji ran to Kiltin and Karen and snickered a bit. "Heh... I didn't mean for that to happen..." Niranji said, listening to the whistling sounds of the fireworks going off. "So... wanna spar with me, Kiltin?"

Kama sat in a high in one of Leaf's huge trees. He sat staring contemplatively at the blade in his lap. It was about the same height as him and was almost too heavy for him to pick up. "This blade is part of my history..." He stared slowly at the half moon shape near the base of the blade. He had taken this blade from a dead hunter-nin killed by his mother. He had known the hunter-nin's son and he told Kama that his father's blade came from a legendary killer that had died and then had been retrieved by his father. "The man the blade had been retrieved from was Zabuza... That's it—Zabuza, the mentor to my cousin. This blade has been dipped in the blood of thousands... can I ever live up to the legacy? I will never forgive my country for what they did to my family. I will see the village of mist in flames and then only then will I ever be truly happy." Now the circle at the end of the blade was near his face and he could see his fellow Genins below.

Kama brightened when he heard that two of the Genins were going to fight. He quickly gauged the distance from him to the ground and boy was it sure a lot. Kama simply let himself slide off the branch into the air, one hand in his pocket and his blade whistling through the wind beside him. When he deemed it an appropriate height, about ten feet above ground, he swung out his blade so that it embedded itself in the trunk and Kama was jerked back up into the air. He quickly completed the turn and ended up standing on his own blade. He was now at the perfect height to watch all of the action. "Wooh, I didn't think that would work." He sighed.

"Not now, Niranji." Kiltin said. "I need to take a look into something closely." he said smiling as he darted off against the trees and walls. He had a great speed as he stood on one of the Village walls, the perfect spot for a view of the mountain with the faces of the Hokage on it.

Niranji smirked a bit and followed Kiltin, stopping beside him, sighing a bit. " So... when _can_ I fight you?" Niranji asked, looking at Kiltin out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmph. I try and pay my respects to the Hokage of the past, and you keep interrupting me." Kiltin said to Niranji. "I have a feeling. Kenji's been acting odd. I'm saving my chakra, so I don't burn it out in Shadow Clone usage." He said to Niranji. "And I have a feeling...that something else is coming also. The air is thicker than usual; a 'storm' is coming, from a guess." Kiltin said.

"I know that! Sheesh... I just wanna fight 'ya is all..." Niranji said, looking over his shoulder a bit. "No offense man, but I've felt the same way... Like someone is always watching you..."

"Uh Niranji, we best head to the field." Kiltin said, vanishing. He quickly ran past one of the rooftops as he began to run steadily to the field, carefully keeping step as he jumped to the next roof, until he reached the Genin practice fields.

Ame looked up as someone arrived, throwing another kunai. It hit on a different target she had made, directly on the bullseye. She tucked the scroll away and got up, heading to the trees. Without a word to the person that appeared, she gathered up her weapons.

Niranji knew better than to argue with Kiltin and followed him, stopping beside him. "What's up? What are we going to expect here?" Niranji said, resisting the urge to turn his Byakugan on and look around, wanting to save that for his long wished for sparring match with Kiltin.

Sukashi gave the ANBU a cold glare before walking past him; his ears perked at the sound of Yuki cursing under his breath. It was an amusing sight really, his lifeless eyes flickered with mocking and laughter. This boy Yuki was a strange one. Then he shifted his gaze at an empty desk. Sukashi mentally cursed himself for his misfortune, where was the Hokage when he needed the man? He let out a grunt of displeasure. His eyes shifted back to Yuki before stating, "He's not here, then there is no point in me staying here." Without another word he stiffly walked out of the building with unease. Once he was out, Sukashi noticed a storm might be approaching soon. He started to walk back to the Genin practice field.

Kiltin landed on the ground. Silently arriving, he noticed an odd man reading a strange looking book by the wall. Kiltin stood there as he kept staring in confusion.

The Sannin known as Kakashi had not changed much in the large gap in years since the death of Orochimaru. Kakashi was now reading a book, "Oh...this looks like a good chapter." He told himself. He had found a copy of his favorite series, and a new book, **The Return of Flirting Paradise**. He closed the book as he noticed Kiltin. _'I guess I have to wait for more.'_ He thought, reopening the book.

-------

There you have it, chapter three! I'm going to have a kind of poll to see who likes which character the best. I'll probably set that up in the next chapter, and people can tell me in reviews who they like the best

Speaking of reviews, I need some! V.V ...Anyhow, time for the end-of-chapter questions!

Why is Kakashi here, waiting for the Genins to show up?

Who is Kama, and where's he from?

Why does Sukashi want to speak with Naruto so badly?

All will be reaveled soon enough!


End file.
